


Divine Love in Cyprus

by MrHistoryman14



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fallout (Video Games), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: British Remnant, Demigods, F/M, Mediterranean, Post-War, cyprus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: On the Isle of Aphrodite, a small land yet with a large role within the  waters of the Mediterranean and of the New World, the God Poseidon seeks to lay with a woman, resulting in the birth in a powerful child.





	Divine Love in Cyprus

**Limassol. Protectorate of Cyprus.**  
  
  
The sun was giving way, the twilight coming over the land. The waves gently lapped the shorelines of Cyprus. The Mediterranean rolled soothingly in the transition of light and night. The lights started to turn on one by one by each building. Some turn in early, others went about their night jobs. Some drank coffee, or went to evening services according to their faith. Muslims worship towards Jerusalem, Jews to Shabbat Services, the Christians to their denominations, the followers of the Sea God to the temples that line the coasts. Fishing ships return to port, patrol boats sail to guard the island from Pirates, or some monsters from the depths.  
  
  
But there was to be no monster, or threat of attack. Not this night.  
  
  
Poseidon watch from the waters of his dominion at Limassol. The oceans was a reflection of Poseidon. His mood, his temper, all of the waters of Gaia was his to command, an embodiment of his will. And the God of the Sea was in a fine mood.  
  
  
He saw her from afar, a woman of fair blond hair, and an iron will that was common among the Cypriots. A woman of minor importance of one family, but by her own hard work, and a marriage rising to be among the leadership of the Protectorate. It was true, Poseidon always sought suitable woman to bare suitable heirs. But the mortal made him smile, and few mortals could do that. Aethra that night in Troezen was once such mortal woman. She wasn’t Aphrodite, but it didn’t matter.  
  
  
Soon, night came, and few, if any, came to the beaches. The woman heard the call of the oceans, of his call. She stood at the edge of the tide, and the tide welcome her. He arose from his kingdom. His skin that of the clear waters of the Mediterranean, the parts undeamge by the madness of men and the War. His hair was black as the depths of the seas, and long, reaching blow his shoulders. His mustache was long and thin, trailing down from his upper lip into twin tendrils like seaweed, reaching all the way down to his collarbone.  
  
  
  
  
The woman was shocked to her core. Surprised, confused, worried. But she knew...he meant no harm. Deep down, she knew him to be an ancient God of great power, and her dreams, her dreams foretold her of this night. She told no one of them, not even to her husband.  
  
  
Poseidon, the Earth Shaker, the Master of the domain of monsters, the savior of ships, and the woman of Cyprus, made love breath the waves.  
  
  
A sea creature bought her precious shells and stones, gifts after he had returned to his kingdom. But the greatest gift came nine months later. Katherine came to give birth to a healthy baby girl. Jaina was her name. The months following her birth, Cyprus and it overseas territory was blessed with great bounties, fair seas for they ships, and crushing storms to those who wished them harm.  
  
  
  
Poseidon, deep in his palace, was pleased with himself, knowing the potential of the child. But he knew better. It was a deceptive calm after the storm. Such as it was in the Wasteland. Such as it was for any children of the Gods, a Chosen. Such as it was for his children.  
  
  
It was the only way it could be. 


End file.
